


Utopia

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Erik, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Omega Erik." Does exactly that.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



“What did they teach you about being an Omega in America?” T’Challa’s voice is almost sad, and that’s bullshit. 

Alphas aren’t allowed to be sad. They aren’t allowed to be weak. They aren’t allowed to be so fucking pathetic. 

“What did they teach you about being an Alpha here?” Erik spits out. “You already know my suppressants have worn off - “

“The herb is not compatible with suppressants,” T’Challa answers steadily. 

Erik closes his eyes. “An Omega is not meant to be king, even in your fairtyale Utopia.” 

“You misunderstand,” T’Challa replies. He sits on the bed, so close, and every pathetic and weak part of Erik just wants to beg for T’Challa’s touch. “The herb is meant to enhance who you are; a king is not supposed to be ashamed of himself. Suppressants deny your true self, and that is not compatible with being a king.” 

“Then why haven’t you taken me already?” Erik snaps. “Why are you denying your trueself, king?” 

“My true self will not take you against your will, and you have not expressed your consent.” 

Erik looks up at him from a pillow softer than a marshmallow. “And if I don’t give it?” 

“Then I will go, and I will send Omegas to make sure your needs are tended to.” 

It’s the truth; Erik doesn’t doubt it. T’Challa doesn’t even seem capable of even the most basic of deceit. 

He should tell T’Challa no. He should. He hasn’t had a heat since he was 14 years old, and he sure as fuck hasn’t come to Wakanda to change that. He definitely hasn’t come to consent to sharing it. 

But Wakanda is a crazy utopia fairyland where Alphas aren’t weak when they are kind and Omegas are allowed to in the royal fucking guard, standing right next to Okoye as though they are equals. 

And nobody has to take suppressants. 

“Alright,” Erik says. 

T’Challa looks at him. “You want this?” he has to clarify. “You want me to help you with your heat?” 

“Isn’t that what I said?” Erik grumbles. 

“No. You said ‘alright.’“ 

It’s too hot. Erik sheds his shirt and begins to fumble with the buttons on his pants. Jeans are better than Wakanda clothes any day, but not when you’re in the middle of a heat. 

“You gonna help me, or you gonna be a fucking useless Alpha?” Erik demands. 

“Patience, N'Jadaka.” T’Challa’s hands cover Erik’s own, and he begins to take care of the buttons. He also insists on keeping on talking. “I have taken the contraception. No children will be conceived when I knot in you.” 

That’s … something that isn’t even supposed to be possible for an Alpha to do, but fuck logic and fuck the rest of the world. Erik is gonna get fucked by a king and if that makes him weak, the rest of the world can go fuck itself. 

“Give me your knot,” Erik challenges, and because T’Challa has never backed away from a challenge, he does.


End file.
